


Work of Art

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom!Allison, F/F, Spanking, Sub!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison can't get over her obsession with Lydia's ass, and it leads her to do things she wouldn't normally do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842205) by [subplotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subplotter/pseuds/subplotter). 



> 1\. First time writing anything for Teen Wolf and first time writing spanking  
> 2\. I have a five page essay due next week and yet I write nine pages of Allydia wtf is wrong with me  
> 3\. I'm a mess smh

Allison had realized she was kind of obsessing over Lydia’s ass. She always found herself looking at it distractedly, wherever the two of them were. She could never truly focus on studying or doing her homework with Lydia around because eye eyes would always drift over to the curve of her ass underneath whatever skirt she was wearing that day, thin or frilly. Lydia was contributing to Allison’s infatuation, without really realizing it, by always walking in front of her, always taking the leads in their relationship.

When she first noticed it, Allison told herself she was just admiring -- Lydia had a near perfect rear, full and round and, fuck it, there was nothing near perfect about it. It was a real work of art, something Allison believed could be put on display in the Louvre right beside the Mona Lisa.

She couldn’t really believe herself when she started fantasizing about Lydia. This was her best friend, the one she shared a bed with at sleepovers, who’d fake romantically feed her at restaurants because she thought it was funny. She really couldn’t be having these thoughts about Lydia and herself. Thoughts about Lydia pulling up her skirt to reveal nothing underneath and smiling cheekily at Allison, one finger bent to beckon her forward.

But they persisted, no matter how Allison tried to deny them. Finally, she’d accepted them and started to control them. At first, her fingers would fumble and hesitate because she really couldn’t come to terms with touching herself at the idea of Lydia, but she really, truly wanted this. So she’d trudge forward and bring herself to orgasm at the thought of Lydia’s perfect little ass squeezed with one hand and the other three fingers deep inside of her, Lydia kneeling above Allison with her mouth in the shape of a perfect little O and eyes screwed shut

She probably could have lived like that forever, with her fantasies of being satisfied just squeezing and kneading and touching Lydia’s ass, until she stumbled across the video that changed everything. She’d never really liked porn, thought it was kind of disgusting and crude, but Allison felt like this wasn’t really porn. It looked homemade, low quality: It was a girl lying across what looked like a man’s knee (though the camera cut off right at his neck); she was wearing nothing but a black thong with her breasts pressed flush against a white comforter. Allison was just about to x-out, because she really didn’t like porn, when the man brought his hand down hard on the girl’s ass and Allison froze.

He did it again and again, the girl squirming almost violently under the arm he had over her bare back, but he didn’t stop. Allison had her laptop on mute and she was glad for it -- it was the middle of the night and she could hardly imagine her parent’s reactions if the sounds of this video woke them up. When the man decided he was done spanking the girl -- because really, it was him deciding -- he ran a large hand, the same one he had used to inflict the pain, over her ass cheeks and she stopped squirming and instead lifted up her ass for him. Allison saw her say something and the man nodded, dipping his hand under the curve of her ass and the girl’s face screwed up in what must have been pleasure. The man must have said something because she nodded and they both moved sideways, on the bed longways now, and the girl spread her legs wide, giving the camera a good view of her thong pushed aside, the man’s fingers fucking her vigorously and ceaselessly.

Allison felt her thighs clenching and heat pooling in her stomach. It kind of scared her, that she liked this. This was the kind of things weirdos and people who called their boyfriends “daddy” liked. She wasn’t those people -- she could hardly imagine herself on the receiving end of it, sitting there and taking it and then letting the person put their fingers inside of her until she came. But her body was reacting.

She grabbed her headphones and listened to the video with noise, fucking dripping at the sound of skin hitting skin and the girl’s moans growing louder. Allison realized halfway through she didn’t want to be on the receiving end. It was her hand she wanted smacking down on some girl’s ass. And near the end of the video, when the girl came in what can only be described as an unbridled manor and the man gently rubbed his hand over her ass again, she realized she wanted the girl bending over her knee to be Lydia.

That was kind of what sent her over the edge, made her completely recognize she wasn’t just admiring or fantasizing. She wanted Lydia’s perfect ass underneath her hand and Lydia under her arm, falling apart with only Allison there to piece her back together, using the same hand she’d torn her apart with. She brought herself to orgasm that night quicker than ever before, vigorously rubbing at her clit and pumping her fingers, having to remain quiet by biting down on her pillow because of how hard she fucked herself.

Lydia called a week after Allison watched the video to invited her to sleep over. She’d actually called, instead of texting like she normally would have. Allison realized it was because she had been kind of avoiding Lydia lately -- she felt as if she betrayed Lydia’s trust by even fantasizing about spanking her, so she avoided talking to her and seeing her whenever she possibly could. Allison couldn’t come over for movie night because she had so much homework, her parents wouldn’t let, it was family night, sorry.

She fumbled for an excuse when Lydia called but couldn’t find a new one. Lydia chirped, “Great! Just let yourself in, alright? See you at eight!” the second Allison agreed to come over and hung up.

Allison was comfortable enough in Lydia’s home to open the front door and lock it behind her. “Lydia!” she called. “I’m here, don’t freak out!”  
There was no reply, so Allison made her way to Lydia’s room. She had to go through the kitchen and living room to get there, and there were no signs of Lydia’s parents anywhere in the house. She had hoped they would be there. Lydia’s mom was the kind of mom who’d poke her head in to check on them, make sure Allison was comfortable, ask if she needed a water. She’d started to do it less and less, because at one point Allison was spending every weekend over and yes, Mrs. Martin, she knew where the bottled water was.

Lydia was standing in front of her full body mirror, pressing hung dresses to her body. Allison was relieved she was wearing her regular clothes, a simple pink dress and tan cardigan. It wouldn’t have been the first time Lydia had been in her underwear when Allison walked in, completely comfortable. This thought sent a wave a guilt through Allison -- Lydia trusted her, she shouldn’t be having these thoughts about her.

“Hey,” Lydia said, grinning, and tossed the dress aside.

“Hey,” Allison responded, still standing in the doorway awkwardly.

“So, I was thinking,” Lydia started, oblivious to how awkward Allison was feeling, “Jonathan Green is throwing a party tonight, and with my parents out of town, it would be really easy for us to go over there and have some fun. Girl time, you know?”

“Yeah,” Allison said, finally crossing the room and sitting in Lydia’s swiveling desk chair.

"I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Lydia looked at her sharply through the mirror and Allison kind of shrunk down in the chair. “Why is that, Allison?"

“I’ve been kind of distracted lately,” she said. Not a lie, she told herself. I’ve just been distracted by you.

“By what?” Lydia asked.

“Um . . . my parents have kind of been arguing lately. Stupid stuff.” That was a lie. Her parents were getting along just fine.

“Oh . . . I’m sorry,” Lydia said, almost hesitantly. She almost started to say something, still facing away from Allison, and then thought better of it. Lydia turned to face her. “I can tell when you’re lying, Allison.”

Blood rushed to Allison’s face. Of course she would know, Allison thought to herself. She’s your best friend.

“Sorry,” Allison said.

“I missed you,” Lydia said, and it was like a suckerpunch to the gut for Allison. Lydia walked over to Allison and kneeled in front of her, resting her head on Allison’s knees. It was such an intimate, vulnerable thing for Lydia to do it almost knocked Allison’s breath away. “You’ve just been so great lately, after my and Aiden’s breakup . . . I was kind of getting used to having you around."

Lydia smiled at Allison and Allison couldn’t help but smile back. She couldn’t keep this from her, she just couldn’t.

Allison knew the risks behind her words, but she still said, “I want to tell you why I’ve been avoiding you, but . . . I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Lydia tilted her head at Allison, a sign for her to go on. Allison couldn’t bring herself to say anything until Lydia said, “It can’t be that bad. You managed to get yourself here, after all, in my bedroom.”

Allison swallowed hard and forced herself to say, “That’s part of the problem, Lyd. I keep having these fantasies about you, these dirty fantasies and I- I kind of like having them.”

Lydia pulled back from her, and it almost hurt Allison, but the look on Lydia’s face was all curiosity, not disgust. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Allison said. She couldn’t hold it back now. All of her thoughts were pouring out of her. “God, Lydia, I fucking love them. I feel so bad about it, too, because you’re my best friend and I don’t want to keep this from you. I feel like I’m betraying your trust.”

Lydia was silent for a few moments, and Allison felt like she was going to ask her to leave, before saying, “Tell me about them.”

Allison shook her head, more out of confusion than anything. “What?”

“Tell me about your dirtiest fantasy,” Lydia said. Her face was entirely serious, and her eyes were set. “I want to hear it. Honestly.”

Allison was hesitant, but she’d also hesitated to come here in the first place and spill the truth to Lydia. A little more truth wasn’t really going to hurt her.

“I found this video the other night . . . It was of this guy, um, spanking this girl. And I just kept imagining it was you and me.”

“Me spanking you?” Lydia asked, eyebrow raised.

“No,” Allison said. She could ever imagine herself under the control of someone like that.

“Oh.”

They were silent for what must have been a minute, but felt like hours to Allison. She’d said all she needed to, and now it was Lydia’s turn.

“Alright,” Lydia said, breaking the silence.

“What?”

“I said alright. I’ll do it.”

Allison blinked and repeated, “What?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed Allison’s hand. “You keep having fantasies about spanking me and, honestly, I’ve never been spanked. I’ll try it with you. I trust you.”

“O-Okay,” Allison stuttered.

Lydia smiled at her. “So, how are we going to do this?”

Allison was silent for a moment, then said, “Can you make the lights brighter? I kind of want to see better.”

“Yeah,” Lydia said, smirking, and stood up. Allison stood, too, and walked over to Lydia’s bed. She decided if this was actually happening, she’d be comfortable. She sat against Lydia’s pillows and the room’s lighting got brighter. It almost seemed like it was daylight outside.

“Okay,” Allison said, deciding to take charge now. There was no point in being here if she wasn’t going to take charge. “Now come here and lay across my lap.”

Lydia giggled as she listened to Allison. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Don’t mock me, Lydia,” she said. The grin fell off of Lydia’s face and she adjusted herself so her ass was directly in front of Allison’s face. She turned her head so she was facing the wall, not her headboard. “Face the other way.” Lydia complied. “Are you comfortable enough?”

“Yes,” Lydia asked, her voice tight.

“Good,” Allison said. Her hands had started to tremble from the realization that, holy shit, this was happening. She stilled them and slid on hand under the back of Lydia’s dress, lightly caressing her ass. “We should have a safeword incase it gets too much for you.”

Lydia hugged. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. But . . . how about pomegranate?”

Allison smiled faintly and said, “Fine. Only say it if you need me to stop, okay?”

Lydia nodded, biting her lip. This was the cue for Allison to slide up the skirt of Lydia’s dress and be face to face with Lydia’s perfect ass. It was clad in lacy pink panties, the kind that allowed the view of everything but was still a sort of barrier. Allison ran a hand down the curve of Lydia’s ass and squeezed one cheek.

“Your ass is fucking perfect, you realize that?” Allison commented, looking over at Lydia’s face. If Allison hadn’t known better, she would’ve sworn Lydia Martin blushed.

Allison pulled down Lydia’s panties, about halfway down her thighs and ran her hand up her thigh and back to her left cheek, which she squeezed again. Jesus Christ -- it was even more beautiful bare. Lydia was pale, kind of a general rule for all redheads, but her ass was milky white and blemish free. Allison could feel Lydia’s pubic hair against her legs and tried hard not think about how close her vagina was.

The first smack Allison gave wasn’t very hard, but Lydia still squirmed beneath her. She gave the second on her right cheek, the opposite one. Lydia’s only response was to jump slightly. She made no noise, so Allison continued spanking her, alternating the cheeks every time, and she could feel herself spanking harder and harder, almost too hard, until Lydia was continually squirming beneath her.

“Hey, hey,” Allison said, running a hand over both of Lydia’s cheeks. “Calm down, alright?”

Lydia had buried her face in the comforter but now lifted it up, looking up at Allison. Her pretty pink lips were parted, more read now from biting down on them. She and Allison made eye contact as Allison brought her hand down again, harder than ever, onto Lydia’s left cheek, and Lydia groaned. The animal like sound made Allison’s thighs clenched and she did it again and again, alternating cheeks like before, until Lydia was telling her to stop, stop, stop.

“Shh, shh,” Allison said, running a handover Lydia’s cheeks and thighs. “It’s okay, princess. It’s alright.”

Lydia was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed and lips red and wet. She had hair in her face, so Allison pushed it out, behind her ears. She stroked her hair until Lydia had calmed down.

“You feeling okay?” Allison asked, smoothing Lydia’s hair with one hand and stroking her thighs and rear with the other.

Lydia nodded and Allison felt between Lydia’s legs, just out of curiosity. Her upper thighs were all but soaked.

“You’re fucking dripping,” Allison said, spreading Lydia’s legs apart slightly. “Is it okay if I touch you, baby? Would you like that?”

Lydia nodded vigorously and Allison teasingly placed her middle finger inside of her. She pushed it in as far as it would go and pulled it almost out, and then continued the same motion.

Lydia had her eyes screwed shut and Allison said, “Eyes open.” Lydia forced her eyes open. “Is this what you want from me?”

Lydia shook her head slightly.

“What do you want, princess? You’re going to have to tell me.” As she spoke, Allison continued to pump her single finger in and out.

“I-I want your fingers inside of me, Ally,” Lydia said breathlessly. “More than one. I want you to fuck me raw, Ally, please, please.”

“That’s what I thought,” Allison said, grinning down at Lydia and shoving a second finger into her almost violently. Lydia gasped and Allison kept pumping, entering a third finger and mercilessly bumping up the pace.

Allison leaned close to Lydia’s ear and whispered, though there was no need to keep quiet, “You wouldn’t believe how many times I made myself come to the thought of you, baby. I couldn’t fucking control myself, you turned me on so bad. I fucked myself senseless to the thought of my fingers inside of your tight, wet pussy, princess.”

Lydia moaned loudly, a real Oscar-worthy moan, and lifted herself off of Allison’s lap. It was actually better for Allison this way. She didn’t have to keep her wrist at an angle and she could reach deeper into Lydia’s pussy, but she removed all of her fingers from Lydia and pushed her back down, giving her a gentle smack on the rear. Lydia groaned loudly.

“I’m sorry, Allison,” she panted, no coaxing required. “It won’t happen again.”

“You’re right,” Allison said. “It won’t.”

Allison reached passed where her fingers had just been and reached for Lydia’s clit, swollen and sensitive already. She barely brushed against it and Lydia moaned loudly again, but stayed down this time.

“Good girl.”

Allison pushed two fingers into Lydia again, keeping the third out to rub against her clit.

“You almost done, princess?” Allison asked and Lydia nodded, her eyes closed shut again.

Allison started pumping her fingers in and out of Lydia faster than ever, her finger rubbing against Lydia’s clit and causing her to gasp and moan and lose her breath.

“You can’t come yet,” Allison told her, right when Lydia was close to going over the edge. She removed her finger from Lydia’s clit and slowed down her fingers. “I want you to beg for it, baby. Tell me how badly you need it.”

It took her almost a three minutes to talk. She kept opening and closing her mouth, starting and then talking as Allison would press down on her clit intermittently. She kept it together, though and finally said, “Please, Ally, please.” Lydia was all but sobbing. “I need this so bad Allison. Please let me come, Ally, let me finish on your fingers.”

Allison pressed down on Lydia’s clit and Lydia moaned out of frustration and pleasure. She didn’t come, though, so Allison smiled down at her.

“You may come now,” Allison said, rubbing soft circles into Lydia’s clit and pumping her fingers almost calmly.

Lydia’s hands balled up the comforter and she finished with the loudest moan, one that would have woken up her parents if they were home. Her lips were in that perfect O Allison had imagined her finishing with, eyebrows were furrowed, her cheeks were flaming, and her ass was bruised. She looked magnificent, something that belonged in the Louvre right beside Mona Lisa.

Allison milked Lydia’s orgasm for all it was worth and when she pulled her fingers out, finally, Lydia’s eyes were open and she was watching Allison intently. Allison sucked on one finger and put the other by Lydia’s mouth. She gently wrapped her lips around it and sucked herself off of it.

Allison was wet herself -- Jesus, was she. But the brief research she’d seen had said that Lydia would need her now. She instead of rubbing at her clit, or better yet, making Lydia do it, she pulled up Lydia’s panties, pushed down her dress’ bottom, and brushed that pretty red hair out of her face. “Come on, princess.”

Lydia sat up gently and winced when she sat down onto Allison’s lap but still wrapped her arms around Allison, burying her face into her neck. Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia’s waist and rubbed her lower back, gently, and waited until Lydia was slowly put back together by the hands that tore her apart.


End file.
